Burgundy Lines
by Fairytale Perception
Summary: Set in a time before the encounter between Kagome and Inuyasha.


A raven-haired girl paused at the foot of a tree, carrying with her the sour, hot odour of a primitive human. Her pin-straight black hair fell down her naked back like a waterfall, body glimmering with droplets of water. Sesshomaru watched dismissively from where he lay, gracefully perched on a branch of the very tree the strange woman now crouched by.

"O sacred tree," she whispered, "I have travelled a long ways to find you."

She lifted her arm, hand hovering over its trunk, "I have but one request to ask of thee,"

"Please find me a man." Her voice rose in what Sesshomaru pinned as desperation, "I have heard stories of a famous hanyou and his parter, a powerful priestess, I have heard that it was in this very spot where their forbidden love first came to exist."

She continued, "I pray to you, grant me an attractive man who is willing to understand that I, even as a woman, could very well beat him to a pulp. A gorgeous man, though not any prettier than I, that has the ability to make every day of the rest of my life worth living; and in return," she chewed on her bottom lip.

"In return, I Rin, will give this cleansed body and soul to you in my time of passing. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, gazing distastefully at the girl's antics down below. Growing tired of the scene he made so to leave when he spotted the young woman coming to a stand, his eyes lazily watched as she brought her arms around her body, shivering in place.

Suddenly her head snapped up the length of the tree, immediately locking onto the amber-eyed demon still watching her. Her sharp eyes widened, arms dropping to her sides as terror washed over her. Sesshomaru had yet to shift his lazy gaze, his actions holding no more meaning than a breath of air. The woman named Rin abruptly slapped her hands over her breasts, lunging into the nearby pond with impressive speed.

Her head emerged moments later, thick black hair clinging to her body and pooling around her beneath the surface.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled out, eyes sharpening into daggers.

Sesshomaru maintained his distance on the tree branch, deciding after a moment to answer.

"I go by Sesshomaru, but a filthy human such as yourself may not refer to me in such familiar terms," he was facing her now, but he veered his head away, contemplating where to go to next.

"So you are a demon," she muttered to herself. Her eyes strayed away from him towards her armour splayed on a nearby boulder.

She turned back to him, "how much of that did you see?"

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered inquisitively, "how much of what exactly?"

The woman named Rin's cautious expression suddenly melted, eyes flittering away and back as she flushed a subtle pink.

"I meant my conversation with the tree you idiot," she yelled, oblivious to Sesshomaru's glare as she flowed through the water grasping for her clothes. Her gaze shifted when she heard no reply and she met his glare head-on.

"Well? How much did you see of my conversation with the tree?" She'd climbed onto the boulder, yanking on her black body suit.

Sesshomaru stared at her, something close to a scowl turning his lips as he glanced off at the tree tops in the near distance.

"All of it, human."

"My name is Rin," she glanced at him for a moment while tying up her chest plate, "not _human_" she mocked.

Rin hopped off the boulder, making her way to the base of the tree. A gust of air danced through her hair and as she neared the tree Rin's eyes widened in awe. She watched as the demon's silver hair fluttered behind him. The icy golden orbs fixated on her reflecting in the sunlight.

"Sesshomaru, was it? Why don't you come down here?" A half smile graced her lips.

Sesshomaru gazed down at her with a stoic impression, "why would I bother myself with the ramblings of a filthy human girl," he said more as a statement than a question.

Rin's eyebrows furrowed, "then why have you been here all this time you perverted demon?"

Sesshomaru frowned, earning a smirk from Rin.

"I am just a human _girl_ after all, don't be scared Sess-"

Rin quickly dodged the whip hurtling her way, flipping back on her legs and smirking up at Sesshomaru. He floated off the branch, descending so gracefully Rin entertained the thought of an angel coming down from heaven.

An angel the tree had summoned, all for her. Rin's eyes twinkled.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow crinkled just the slightest, betraying his confusion towards her expression.

Rin came to a stand, pulling her sleek hair back into a high ponytail.

"You are much too outspoken for a normal human being," his eyes pierced through her.

Rin spoke around the ribbon spilling through her lips, "I may have dabblegd a little in witchcwaft."

"And that leads you to think you can fight me?" Again, it came out as more of a statement than anything.

"I wouldn't be much of a demon hunter if I didn't even try."

"Demon hunter," Sesshomaru drawled.

Rin's smirk slipped off her face. She blinked, "oh but I can't hurt my beloved."

She grabbed the sides of her head, "how could I possibly hurt this man who looks like an angel descended from heaven."

"Angel?" Sesshomaru's face betrayed him, eyebrow twitching as his mouth turned in distaste.

Rin groaned, "fine, I won't fight you." She rocked back and forth on her toes, clasping her hands behind her back.

Sesshomaru was growing weary of the woman.

"I'm growing tired of your antics." He turned away from her.

"Hey," Rin reached out for him but hesitated, "can I come with you" her voice trailed off, eyes boring into the sharp reddish edges of the markings on the side of his face.

"You are bothersome." He quipped, continuing forward.

Rin paused at first but slowly, cautiously, pursued him.

* * *

**A/N**

There's a reason for her being older s2g. I didn't just pop an older Rin into the story, it'll all make sense if you continue to read haha. Fave, review, follow, etc. show me some support if you think you'd be interested in seeing more. :$


End file.
